


Run you clever girls

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: When Clara's TARDIS breaks down, she ends up in another universe. There she finds Rose, an interesting woman, who ends up knowing more than Clara could have ever thought.Eventually Clara x Rose





	1. A multipledimensional meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked the idea of Rose and Clara meeting. This is how I imagine it happening :D

Flying around in outer space in a diner, Clara Oswald and Ashildr (aka Me) were having a debate about where they should go. “I really want to see Barcelona!” Me said, for the third time that day.  
“But we’ve already been there at least five times.” Clara replied.  
“We’ve been to Jane Austen’s more than ten times. And your parents hate me”  
“No they don’t”  
“Yes they do, have you seen the way they look at me?”  
“Haven’t paid attention to it, no”  
“Point is, I really don’t want to go.”  
“But I have to see them, otherwise they’ll notice my aging.”  
“You could just dump me on that planet you know?”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll drop you off on Barcelona, but I really have to get back to London to see my parents.”  
“Fine… Pick me up 12 hours after I get there. Do please arrive in the morning.”  
Clara put the coordinates of Barcelona (the planet, not the city, mind you). Opening the door, she put up her finger in the same way the Doctor would always do, and said: “It’s 8 am on a… Saturday.”  
“Enough showing off, you’ve just checked the calendar in the console. See you at 8 pm.” Me turned around, and walked off. 

Clara stepped into the TARDIS, and typed the coordinates of her home. For some reason, the TARDIS didn’t want to take off, so she pressed the button that overrode the automatic steering system, and tried doing it manually. It went pretty well, and she had almost landed, when she realised, that she wasn’t pressing the landing button. She did not know what the button she had pressed was for, but it was certainly not going to do what she wanted it to. Clara stared intently at the screen, wanting to know what was happening. The TARDIS started shaking. She wasn’t holding on tightly so she flung back into the chair. Grasping a hold of the sides of the chair, she stayed on it until the TARDIS had landed.  
When she got up, she rushed to the console, wanting to know where she had landed. ‘It isn’t London, that’s for sure.’ was the first thought that popped into her head. The TARDIS didn’t have any coordinates for where she was, but had confirmed to her that she’d landed. She was about to view her surroundings with the screen, when the whole TARDIS powered down, and left her in the dark. Literally. Hoping she landed on some planet that accidentally housed Gallifreyans, she opened the door. She could not believe her eyes. She’d definitely landed in London. Well, some replica. It had giant ivy grown over every building, though it was still just as busy as always. She was looking at the city from a distance. The TARDIS had landed between trees, next to a big house, probably owned by one of the richest people in the area. She closed the TARDIS door again, and checked to see what was wrong. The energy feed and materialisation circuits were both broken. Luckily, she’d been really bored one day, and had leafed through the TARDIS manual, so she knew what kind of parts she would be looking for.

After having made a shopping list, she stepped out of the TARDIS. Not seeing anywhere else to go, she walked towards the door, and knocked on it. A blonde woman, probably about her age, opened the door. “Hiya.” She said. Clara couldn’t shake off the feeling of a deja-vu. She’d seen that face before.  
“Uh, hi, I’m Clara. I just kind of ended up here, and I wondered if you knew how I could get to the city and back?”  
“You just kind of ended up here? How did you do that?”  
“Long story.”  
“I have quite a lot of time today, come in!”  
“You’d probably think I’m mad by the time I’m finished. But uh… Is there any chance you know how I can get to the city centre? I need to find some supplies, to repair my… vehicle.”  
“ Well, I was planning on going to go shopping this afternoon anyway. You can come with me if you want?”  
“Could we go now already? It’ll probably take me quite a while to find those parts.”  
“Sure. I’ll show you the city a bit too then.”  
“Thanks, …”  
“Rose, my name’s Rose. You can come in by the way” Rose couldn’t believe she was trusting this person already. It annoyed her that she did, but she couldn’t fight the feeling that she was trustable, beyond doubt.  
“Well, thank you, Rose.” Clara smiled. Rose smiled too.  
“Do you live here alone?”  
“No, it’s my parents’ place. They’re here somewhere. Oh, and Rose, the dog.”  
“They named the dog after you?”  
“No, my dad named the dog, and mum named me, separately, without knowing the other Rose”  
“So your dad here isn’t your biological dad, then?” Clara asked carefully.  
“No, well, not really. It’s complicated.”  
“Oh.. okay…”  
“I just have to get some stuff, I’ll be right back.”  
Rose dashed up the stairs. Clara looked around her. She was standing with her back to the door, so she could see the whole room. Right in front of her, in the middle of the room, was a very big staircase, which led to a big platform. That platform had two staircases, one to the left, the other too the right, that probably led to the second floor. The walls were decorated with a lot of fancy paintings. There were two hallways running from the room.  
A little while later, Rose came downstairs again. She had a few shopping bags with her, and had put her hair in a ponytail.  
“Let’s go!” Rose said, and opened the front door again. A fancy car came from behind the house, and pulled up in front of them.  
Rose opened the door for the back seats, and motioned for Clara to get in. Clara did, and Rose quickly came in behind her.  
“Wow, you have chauffeurs too?”  
“Yup. I don’t see why we can’t just call a cab, but my dad insists on us employing a chauffeur, it would be good for the economy or something” Rose laughed

Clara looked out of the window, not knowing what she expected to see. After a while, she recognised the road they were on. She used to go to Coal Hill from her flat on this road. As they drove on, Clara actually saw the school. It had ivy on all of the walls, but not on any of the windows or doors.  
“This might seem like a weird question” Clara said, “But why is there ivy on all of the buildings?”  
“A few years ago, they decided they wanted to ‘make London greener’, by having more plants in the centre. When they noticed there wasn’t any space in London for extra trees, let alone parks, they decided to grow ivy everywhere. It has actually improved air quality, though citizens who liked a nice garden are annoyed by all of the ivy growing everywhere.”  
“That is a… very creative way to deal with pollution.”  
“How can you not know that though? Most cities in the world actually copied the idea. There is no human on earth that wouldn’t know about it.”  
“Are you saying you think I might not be human?”  
“Not necessarily, but you must’ve lived under a stone to not know that.”  
“Yeah, it’s something like that. I am definitely human though.”  
“Oh okay…” Rose stared through the window.  
“You seem disappointed?”  
“Yes…” Rose pauses a moment, thinking about what to reply. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to meet someone who isn’t human?”  
Clara thought she heard some sort of sadness in her voice, but wasn’t sure about it, so didn’t mention it.  
The rest of the trip they sat in silence.  
They arrived at one of the main shopping streets of London, and got out of the car.  
“You need some ‘vehicle-parts’ right? What kind of store should we look out for?”  
“Any story that sells random pieces of metal, car parts, or some electrical store. What kind of shops were you planning on going to?”  
“I need some new socks, but next to that, I don’t really care. So let’s look for those parts of yours first, and then look for socks.”  
“Okay, sounds like a plan.”  
They walked down the street for quite a while before they found a shop that sold the right kind of items. They went inside. The shop had all kinds of nuts and bolts, as well as some tools and electrical wires. Clara bought about 10 meters of this wire, and also bought all kinds of small metal bits and bobs. Rose didn’t really understand what all the stuff could be for. “That’s a lot of things you’re needing!” she said.  
“Yup… My vehicle has got some serious problems… Also I’m not exactly sure that this store has everything I need. There’s still at least twelve things I haven’t found yet.”  
An hour later, Clara had finally found all the parts she was looking for. One had been so hidden, that even the shop owner had forgotten that they had it. Rose was glad when they could finally leave the store.  
“Sorry for taking so long in that store… That five millimetre hexagon bolt was unfindable!” Clara said.  
“It’s okay. Oh here, this story has nice socks.”  
They walked into another story, found some socks and walked out again. Rose called the chauffeur to pick them up just outside of the city centre. That way Rose could show Clara a bit more of the city.

When they arrived at the place where the chauffeur would pick them up, the chauffeur wasn’t there yet.  
“He’ll be here in a minute. There was more traffic on the road then he’d expected.”  
“Okay.”  
“When we arrive at my place, can you show me this vehicle of yours?”  
Clara thought about this, but couldn’t come up with an answer right away.  
“What is it? Why can’t I see it? It can’t be in that bad a state?”  
“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just… It’s very different to what you’d expect.”  
“That makes me even more curious!” Rose smiled.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll show you. But be prepared, it really is a weirdly different vehicle.” Clara smirked. She’d finally get to invite people into her own TARDIS. She didn’t really like showing too many people that it existed, but when she did, she always enjoyed shocking the visitor.

The chauffeur finally arrived. They were silent during the trip back. When they arrived at the mansion in which Rose lived, Rose quickly went in to drop the socks, and then came running out again.  
“Let’s go and see that shockingly weird vehicle of yours,” Rose smirked.  
Clara led the way, into the small forest at the back of the plot.  
“Did you park a diner in my backyard?” Rose asked, astounded.  
“Well, it’s not really a diner. The diner is more like a cover-up.”  
“Well that’s not a well working cover-up over here then…”  
“True… In theory, it should adapt to every circumstance, like, if it would land in ancient Rome it should turn into a statue. But that piece of the mechanism is broken.”  
Rose stopped in her track. She’d heard that story before. “You mean, like... a chameleon circuit?” she said, carefully.  
Clara stopped walking now too. “Yes, yes exactly that! How did you know that?”  
“A friend of mine used to have a vehicle that did just that.”  
Clara didn’t know what to reply to that. If there was any chance that the Doctor was alive in this universe. She smiled at the possibility.  
“What are you smiling at?” Rose asked, still hoping that Clara knew, or was the Doctor.  
“Nothing.” Clara said, and walked on.  
Clara opened the diner door with her key, and held it open for Rose.  
“How is this a vehicle?” she asked.  
“As I said, cover-up.” Clara smiled. She walked on towards the door at the back of the diner, and opened the door to the TARDIS console room. “Welcome,” she said, “to the TARDIS”


	2. Should she stay or should she go?

Rose couldn’t believe her eyes. Somehow the inside of the TARDIS had changed to look more retro, but it was still unmistakably a version of the same thing. “How did you change the look?” she asked.  
“What do you mean?” Clara asked, surprised. She’d expected a “It’s bigger on the inside” remark.  
“Well, it’s supposed to be a blue police box right?”  
“Wait what? You know the Doctor?”  
“Yes, I used to travel with h…”  
“Oh! You’re Rose Tyler!”  
“Yeah. How do you know me?”  
“Well, I travelled with the Doctor, and at some point the Doctor needed help, and I stepped into their time stream. Long story short, I got to know all of their regenerations a little, and I saw you with them at some point… Leather coat and Wild-hair, I believe?”  
Rose laughed at those descriptions.”Yup, that sounds about right.”  
“So how did you end up here, then?”  
“Uhh… How much do you know about me?”  
“The Doctor told me, that at one point he had lost Rose in another dimension. They didn’t like to talk about it though…”  
“Well, I had ended up in another dimension during the battle at Canary Wharf the first time. Then, I found a way to get back, because we needed the Doctor to save the universe yet again. In that process the Doctor somehow got cloned. There were two versions of him, but the clone was a human. The Doctor then told me to stay in this parallel universe with my parents, with his cloned, human version. The plan was that we would live and age together, but that didn’t work out… A year ago, during an attack by aliens named the Mire, he… he tried to save one of our friends who had ended up in the crossfire. He ran towards her and made sure she got out of there on time. But the Mire had started shooting before he could get away, so they hit him. And he was human enough that he didn’t have any regeneration energy… ”  
“I’m so sorry…” Clara said, putting an arm around Rose.   
“But you knew him too then?” Rose asked.  
“Yeah, I did.” Clara replied, “The regenerations you knew were the ninth and the tenth, I travelled with the eleventh and the twelfth.”  
“Why did you stop travelling with them?”  
“There was this legend on Gallifrey, that there would be a hybrid of two warrior races, and that hybrid was to stand in the ruins of Gallifrey, and that it would unravel the Web of Time and destroy a billion billion hearts to heal its own… The Doctor believed that maybe the two of us were the hybrid. He ignored the idea at first, but when I died, he actually went to Gallifrey, which cost him ages, and there he brought me back in an extraction chamber. That means that I’m literally living between one heartbeat and another.” She stuck out her arm, and put Rose’s finger on her wrist, “I don’t have a pulse.”  
“Woah, that’s impressive.” They both smiled. ‘But how did you get your own TARDIS then?”  
“Well, after he’d brought me back, he did what he does best: he stole a TARDIS and ran away. We were hoping that my heartbeat would come back, if I was brought to the end of time. But that didn’t work, so he had a backup: One of us had to forget the other. And he forgot what I looked like… I met him once again after that…”  
“Woah that must’ve been hard.”  
“Yeah... “  
“But wait, Gallifrey didn’t exist anymore right?”  
“In the Doctor's memory, he destroyed it. But what they actually did, was put it in a pocket universe. All of his twelve first regenerations came to help, and together they saved the planet.”  
“Wow… I am both amazed, and not surprised at all, at the same time.” Rose laughed. “So, do you travel alone?”   
“Well, there’s this immortal woman, who was a viking once, it’s a long story. I dropped her off on Barcelona the planet. I was on my way too my parents…”  
“That didn’t work out did it?” Rose smirked  
“Nope” Clara replied laughing.  
They were silent for a little while, thinking about what they’d just heard. After a while, Clara picked up the parts, and started walking around, flipping switches and opening up random panels on the control panel.  
“So what needs fixing?” Rose asked.  
“The energy feed and materialisation circuits are broken. The energy has to flow from the centre of the TARDIS to this deck, so I’m lucky that the only problem seems to be just below this panel. For the materialisation circuit I’ll have to edit some parts of the temporal flux and the dimension filter.”   
“How is the light still on if the energy flow is cut off?”  
“Good question…” Clara remarked, as she got up and walked towards a small bookshelf. “Let’s see if the manual has answers.”  
She took the manual to where Rose was sitting, and sat down next to her.   
“Energy, energy,” Clara mumbled whilst scanning through the table of content looking for the right page. “Ah, there. Page 2059.” On the page, she scanned through it again, going on to the next page when she couldn’t find her answer. She finally found something on page 2070. It was a schematic drawing of where the energy flow would go. It split into two just before the part where it had broken. “There’s your answer.” Clara said, pointing it out to Rose.   
Clara stood up, gave the book to Rose, and continued on the repair.   
“How about I get us something to eat? It’s already six.” Rose asked.  
“Sounds like a great idea.” Clara said, not looking up from what she was doing.  
“I’ll be right back!”

Whilst she was trying to fix the TARDIS, Clara debated on whether she should ask Rose to come with her. She really wanted Rose to come, but she didn’t know if Rose would accept. She’d just been building a life in this universe, and she probably leave it all behind again? And what about Me?   
She still hadn’t decided what to do, when Rose came back, holding two trays. She’d gotten them a quite ordinary meal, with mashed potatoes and some veggies and a bit of chicken. Clara hadn’t had such a meal since she’d last been at her family’s house, which had been quite some time ago.  
“Wow that smells so good!” she remarked. “There’s some proper places to sit in the diner area?”  
“Sounds good” Rose replied.   
Once they’d sat down, Clara decided she might as well risk it. So she asked: “Rose, uhm… I was wondering, if you’d, uh… want to come with me, in the TARDIS? Once, and if, I fix it of course.” Clara looked at her plate awkwardly. How did the Doctor do this?  
“You’d let me come with you?”  
“Yes, I’d love you to come!”  
“Well, I’d have to ask my parents, I don’t know if they’d be too thrilled… But I’d love to come!”  
Both Clara and Rose had big smiles on their faces.   
They decided to ask Rose’s parents directly after tea.

Rose’s parents were having dinner too, but they didn’t seem to mind their daughter intruding with a friend. “Hi Rose, darling! Who’ve you brought with you this time?”   
“This is Clara. Clara, meet my parents, Jackie and Pete Tyler. Mom, dad, meet Clara.”  
Pete offered Clara a hand, and Jackie just stood up and gave her a hug.  
“We’d like to ask you something.” Rose said.   
“Are you going to ask my daughters hand in marriage,” Pete said to Clara. Clara looked very surprised and managed to mumble a “No, definitely not.” Rose laughed at this.  
Before asking the question, Rose sat down, and Clara followed her example.   
“Okay, so how do I put this... Clara knew the Doctor,” Jackie and Pete both immediately looked at them more attently, “and, long story short, Clara has a TARDIS too. We were wondering if I could travel with her.”   
“You want to go bouncing around space again?” Jackie asked.  
“Yup.” she smiled, “But there is one catch… She’s from the Doctor’s dimension, so I’d not be able to come back here.” Rose sighed. She’d said what she’d wanted to say.  
Jackie and Pete stared at them. “You’d move to another dimension again?”  
“If that means I can travel the stars with her, then yes.”   
“But, we’d never see you again, ever?”  
They all fell silent for a while. Then Clara spoke up: “I could install some kind of dimension connector. It wouldn’t be a problem for the universe, it would just create a small tunnel through which you could communicate.”  
“How does that exist? And why didn’t the Doctor use it that first time he left me here?” Rose asked.  
“It only works with perfectly sealed dimensions. The Doctor knew that if he’d created it when he left you here, he’d have ripped the universe apart.”  
“Ah…”  
They fell silent again. Clara noticed that Rose was nervous too, and held out her hand. Rose took it, gratefully.  
“Look,” Jackie said, “You’re a grown woman, so if this is what you want, then do go. But think it over before you go, please. Your choice will have a lot of impact on you, you realise that?”  
Rose nodded, and got up again, letting go of Clara’s hand. “I’ll think over it. Thanks… I’ll tell you what I’ve decided tomorrow morning.”   
“Okay.” Jackie said kindly, “And it was nice to meet you Clara.”  
“It was nice to meet you too.” Clara replied, smiling, despite her doubt about the situation.   
Rose left the room, and Clara followed.   
Clara wondered where Rose would walk, and was slightly surprised to see her go outside immediately, towards the TARDIS. When they arrived, they sat down in the diner. Clara went behind the counter to make them some tea. They sat down next to each other at the bar, both holding their warm cups of tea.   
“It’s okay if you want to stay with your parents.” Clara said softly.  
“I know, I just… If I stay I’ll regret not taking this opportunity, but if I leave, I’ll have to miss my parents again….”   
Clara put an arm around her. “I could make the dimension connector anyway? That way we could still keep in touch, or you could keep in touch with your parents?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.” Rose smiled sadly.  
They sat there for a while, both lost in thoughts. After a while, Rose got up, and said: “I’d better get some sleep. I’ll come back here in the morning, okay?”  
Clara nodded. “Goodnight.” She smiled, and gave Rose a quick hug, before Rose walked towards the house.

Because of the whole having no heartbeat thing, Clara didn’t need any sleep. So she spent most of the night fixing the TARDIS, and preparing the dimension connector. By morning, she only had to adjust the setting for the connector, and some finishing touches on the TARDIS, and she’d be ready to go.

Rose woke up early, quickly dressed, and walked towards the TARDIS. She was planning on sitting down, assuming that Clara would still be asleep. But when Rose arrived she heard Clara flipping some switches, so Rose figured she must be awake. Rose knocked on the door.  
“Goodmorning! Come on in!” Clara said.  
“Goodmorning!” Rose replied, opening the door and walking in. “Are you still working on fixing the TARDIS?”  
“No, I’m working on the connector now. I need to adjust the settings, so the dimensions I’ll be connecting will actually be ours. I’m testing it now, by trying to contact my dad.” Clara said smiling.  
“Have you already fixed the TARDIS then?”  
“Nearly, I only have to finish it up, but I wanted to get the connector running first.”  
“You did get some sleep right?”  
“Nope, I don’t need any sleep. With my heart not beating, my blood isn’t flowing, so I don’t get tired. I can eat and drink for some reason, but don’t ask me how that works.”  
“Couldn’t you ask those Gallifreyans that brought you back?”  
“I could, but the moment I go back there, they’ll put me back in the moment that I died. So I’ll have to go back eventually, but I don’t want to go just yet.”  
Both were staring into the distance absentmindedly, when they hear some noise in the door.   
“Is this the TARDIS?” Jackie asked.  
“Mom?” Rose looks at her surprised.   
“You know I like to go on walks in the morning. And when I found a diner in my backyard, I couldn’t not see the inside.” Jackie replied. “So, how would that dimension connector of yours work?” she asked Clara.  
“It would basically be like a telephone wire, but then through the dimensions. I’ve only seen one once before, but I think I can get this to work. As a matter of fact, I was going to try to test it now. I had to call my dad anyway.” Clara flipped some more switches, and put her dad’s number on the scream of the TARDIS console, and called it, whilst explaining what was on the screen to Rose and her mother: “It’s just like a country code, but then for a dimension. I named this dimension R, and the other one C.” she smiled.   
After about half a minute someone picked up the phone. “Hello, you’re speaking with Dave Oswald.”   
“Hi dad, it’s me.”  
“Hey Clara! Are you okay?” he sounded worried.  
“Yeah, I’m just calling to test a new phone for a friend.” Clara replied.  
“Oh okay, good.”  
“Is it okay if I come by soon?” Clara asked him, as this was her original plan anyway.  
“Sure! Do you have time this Saturday?”  
“I think so. What date is this Saturday again?”   
“The 7th of March, 2018.”   
“Yeah, that’s okay. I’ll see you then!”  
“See you.” He hung up.  
“It works!” Rose said excitedly, giving Clara a quick hug. 

“You’re going with her aren’t you?” Jackie said, sadly.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Rose said, shyly.  
“Really?” Clara said surprised.  
Rose nodded. Clara gave her a hug, and felt happier than she had in a long time.   
“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Clara said to Jackie, feeling slightly guilty for taking her daughter from her.  
“As long as you two call me at least once every two days.” Jackie replied.   
Rose and Clara both nodded, and promised that they would do that. Now they only had to tell Pete about their decision, and pack Rose’s stuff. 

Pete wasn’t too happy with the decision. He had only just gotten to know his alternate universe daughter and wasn’t really ready to lose her this soon. Rose and Clara reassured him that they would call as often as possible. Eventually he agreed, but he still didn’t like it. Rose knew that the TARDIS would have most stuff that she would need, so she only took the stuff that had meaning to her. Whilst Rose packed, Clara finished the last things for the TARDIS, and put Rose’s parents numbers in the console. Rose also wrote it down on multiple pieces of paper, and they both memorised it. Jackie would not allow them to forget it.

Usually Clara would’ve parked the TARDIS nearer to the house, so the loading would be easier, but she couldn’t risk it flying back to the other dimension, without Rose on board.

It took them most of the morning to pack. When they finished, Jackie convinced them to stay for lunch.  
Lunch was both awkward and nice, and both Rose and Clara didn’t know when they should get up and leave, so eventually Jackie was the first to get up. Rose got up too, and gave her a hug.   
The four of them walked towards the TARDIS. When they arrived at the door, Jackie, Pete and Rose got into a group hug, and they were all crying a little. Clara looked at them, not knowing if she should feel very happy, or very sad.  
Rose and Jackie held their arms out so Clara could join them, and they stood there for a moment, cherishing this moment together.  
“You have to call me as soon as you get to that other dimension!” Jackie said, trying to sound happier than she felt.  
“We will mom.” Rose said.   
Clara and Rose said goodbye again, and walked to the TARDIS.  
“We’ll miss you.” Pete said to Rose.  
“I’ll miss you too.” Rose said.   
Clara walked inside, to give Rose some space. After about a minute, Rose came into the console room too.  
“Are you okay?” Clara asked.  
Rose nodded. “Let’s go see the universe” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is always welcome :)  
> Thank you so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the first chapter!  
> I really hope you liked it, please leave your thoughts! (Points on which I could improve are also very much appreciated!)  
> Thank you so much for reading this work :)


End file.
